Artemis
by Gandalfia
Summary: Artemis has been dragged down by Apollo lately. His head has been too big to even try to deal with. One day Artemis was proud of herself at archery; first bulls eye; second day, but Apollo took all the credit for that! So Artemis is going to try and achieve something better; something that her brother can't take credit for; she's going to ride the most famous horse of all: Pegasus.


**So I randomly started typing, it turns out it would be about Artemis because she's awesome! ;) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

There she was with her bow in hand. Artemis was getting ready to shoot for target practice. She grabbed an arrow from her back pouch and placed the arrow head at the tip of her fingers, at the end of the bow. She placed her beady eyes on the bulls eye of the target. Artemis took a deep breath as the teacher shouted in the background.

 _Ready?!_

Another deep breath, she took.

 _Aim?!_

Everyone next to her were lifting their bows, but Artemis was ready and already aiming.

The teacher was silent. "FIRE!" he yelled.

Before Artemis even thought twice, she let go of the arrow. With not even a split second between the whistling past her ear, and watching it fly onto the target in front of her, she hit her first bulls eye. Artemis stared at the arrow in amazement and shock. Her deep, blue eyes were wide open. She brushed her hair out of her face, and back behind her ear with her hand. "This can't be," she said aloud. "I just started target practice yesterday!" So she quickly fired another arrow. It whistled and had instantly split the other arrow in half.

All the students saw that and backed away at once. Artemis was the only girl in the whole class. The rest were strong, heavy built young men who looked down upon women. Ancient Greece was very strict, so Artemis was lucky to even attend Archery. Her brother, Apollo, used to be popular because he _was_ the best Archer known to mankind. But his sister had already beat his record. Apollo was at the end, glaring over at his sister who continued to fire arrows and split each and every one of them without a second thought. Everyone watched in complete shock, until Apollo chuckled out loud. "Good job, Artemis," he said with a smile of lies. "I'm glad my work is finally paying off!"

Artemis had an arrow ready to shoot again, but Apollo had just distracted her. She looked over to her brother, knitting her eyebrows in a confused manner. "What do you mean, Apollo?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Apollo chuckled. "I taught you Archery last night. I say! We deserve a medal!"

Artemis was silent for a moment. We? "You didn't teach me anything last night!" she said in almost an angry manner.

Apollo was getting nervous. He wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, stop lying, Artemis," he glared at his sister. "You're just trying to steal MY credit!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want all the attention!"

"Attention from who?"

"Everyone around you!"

"No I am NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"STOP ARGUING!" A voice beamed with deep anger. The young gods backed away from each other. It was Hades; god of the underworld. "Stop, or I'll send you to Tartarus!"

The young godly siblings were silent. Then Artemis broke the silence by quickly firing an arrow at Apollo without even looking.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Apollo screamed, grasping his leg and falling to the grass.

"Well don't fall to the ground where the harvest mites could get to you!" Artemis chuckled.

"THERE ARE NO HARVEST MITES IN GREECE, YOU DOLT!"

"Well, you don't know that!"

Hades face palmed. "Everyone, leave...," he said to the mortals (the archery students and teacher). "Go!" Hades said in his deep, dark voice of his.

The mortals quickly left in fear. And once they did, he said, "My gods, you two are idiots!"

"... We are?" Apollo whined almost to a cry. "Owie..." he mumbled.

"Well, he started it!" Artemis said.

"So?" Hades grumbled. "He still hadn't the need to be shot in the leg with an arrow!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apollo screamed as Hades ripped the arrow out of his leg.

"And don't give me ANY ideas about harvest mites!" Hades yelled. "That is just a pathetic and stupid thought to even bring up around me!"

"Why?" Artemis asked.

Hades sighed. "Because I'm the god of death. I may not be able to kill you, but I can send the BOTH of you to Hell and let thousands of them bite you for all eternity!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Apollo screamed.

"Pffft! You're never going to achieve that," Artemis smiled. "You're only our evil uncle and you know our dad would kick your old, dead toochie!"

Hades rolled his eyes. "You two need SERIOUS discipline."

"Discipline is for mortal babies!" said Apollo.

Artemis cleared her throat. "Ahem! Apollo, he's the god of discipline..."

Apollo was silent. "... Oh."


End file.
